Johann Sebastian Bach
Compared to most other major composers, Johann Sebastian Bach's life and career were confined to a very limited geographical space. Born and raised in Thuringia, he never went farther north than Hamburg and Lübeck, or farther south than Carlsbad. In a similarly confined way, his east-west range stretched from Dresden (east) to Kassel (west). His complete geographical space can be found on a map derived from Christoph Wolff's great scholarly Bach study (Chr. Wolff, Bach, Essays on His Life and Music. Harvard University Press, Cambridge, Mass., 1991). Baby Einstein started using his music in 1998. Music Used In BE Toccata In D Minor, BWV 565 (Baby Bach 1998, Baby Bach 1999 CD, Baby Bach 2000, Baby Bach 2000 CD, Music Box Orchestra) Minuet In G Major From Anna Magdalena Notebook, BWV Anh. 114 (Baby Bach 1998, Baby Bach 1999 CD, Baby Bach 2000, Baby Bach 2000 CD, Bedtime Classics 1999, Bedtime Classics 2000, Language Nursery 2000 CD, Lullaby Classics, Baby Lullaby) Flute Sonata In E Flat Major, BWV 1031, 3rd movement (Baby Bach '98, Baby Bach '99 CD, Baby Bach '00, Baby Bach '00 CD, Music Box Orchestra) Brandenburg Concerto No. 6 In B Flat Major, BWV 1051, 3rd movement (Baby Bach '99 CD, Baby Bach '00 CD, Language Nursery '00 CD, Music Box Orchestra) Orchestral Suite No. 4 In D Major, BWV 1069, Réjouissance (Baby Bach '99 CD, Baby Bach '00 CD) Brandenburg Concerto No. 4 In G Major, BWV 1049, 1st movement (Baby Bach 1998, Baby Bach 1999 CD, Baby Bach 2000, Baby Bach 2000 CD, Holiday Classics 2000, Playtime Classics 2001) Flute Sonata In E Flat Major, BWV 1031, 1st movement (Baby Bach '99 CD, Baby Bach '00 CD, Baby's First Moves) Brandenburg Concerto No. 5 In D Major, BWV 1050, 3rd Movement (Baby Bach '98, Baby Bach '99 CD, Baby Bach '00, Baby Bach '00 CD, Playtime Classics '01) Orchestral Suite No. 2 In B Minor, BWV 1067, Badinerie (Baby Bach '99 CD, Baby Bach '00 CD) Herz Und Mund Und Tat Und Leben, BWV 147, Jesus Bleibet Meine Freude (Baby Bach '98, Baby Bach '99 CD, Baby Bach '00, Baby Bach '00 CD, Bedtime Classics '99, Bedtime Classics '00, Language Nursery '00 CD, Lullaby Classics, Baby Lullaby) Orchestral Suite No. 3 In D Major, BWV 1068, Air (Baby Bach '98, Baby Bach '99 CD, Baby Bach '00, Baby Bach '00 CD, Bedtime Classics '99, Bedtime Classics '00, Lullaby Classics, Baby Lullaby) Two Part Inventions, No. 1 In C Major, BWV 772 (Baby Bach '99 CD, Baby Bach '00 CD) Aria With Thirty Variations In G Major, "Goldberg Variations", BWV 988, No. 1 (Baby Bach '98, Baby Bach '99 CD, Baby Bach '00, Baby Bach '00 CD) Aria With Thirty Variations In G Major, "Goldberg Variations", BWV 988, No. 4 (Baby Bach '98, Baby Bach '99 CD, Baby Bach '00, Baby Bach '00 CD, Baby Lullaby) Aria With Thirty Variations In G Major, "Goldberg Variations", BWV 988, No. 30 (Baby Bach '98, Baby Bach '99 CD, Baby Bach '00, Baby Bach '00 CD) Fourteen Canons On The Goldberg Ground, BWV 1087, Nos. 3, 4, 5, 7, 9, 10, 11, & 14 (Baby Bach '98, Baby Bach '99 CD, Baby Bach '00, Baby Bach '00 CD, Playtime Classics '01, Music Box Orchestra) Brandenburg Concerto No. 2 In F Major, BWV 1047, 3rd movement (Baby Bach '98, Baby Bach '99 CD, Baby Bach '00, Baby Bach '00 CD, Music Box Orchestra) Wachet Auf, Ruft Uns Die Stimme, BWV 645, (Baby Bach '98, Baby Bach '00) French Suite No. 4 In E Flat Major, BWV 815, Gigue (Baby daVinci) Two Part Inventions, No. 4 in D Minor, BWV 775 (Meet The Orchestra CD) Solo Violin Partita No. 3 In E Major, BWV 1006, Preludio (Baby's First Moves) The Well-Tempered Clavier, Book I, Prelude No. 1 In C Major, BWV 846 (Baby Lullaby) Category:BE Composers